So This Is Love
by EmWinston94
Summary: Elexa has been in love with Paul for a while now, but she knows that there is a huge chance he could meet his imprint any day, so she tries to forget her crush. Her worst fears become reality when her cousin, Quil, tells her that Paul has found his imprint.


Name: Elexa Attera (Paul calls her Strawberry, because she went as a slutty strawberry shortcake their sophomore year for Halloween.)

Age: 16

Personality: She's a very sweet girl though she always has her guard up, she doesn't fall in love easy. She is very protective of her cousin Quil.

Likes: She likes singing, writing, sketching, she enjoys painting most of all,

Dislikes: cliff diving, but she likes to watch, her bad temper

Love Interest: Paul Lahote

* * *

><p>"Elexa you have to come to the cliff with us!" My cousin Quil begged as I was sitting on my couch after school.<p>

I rolled my eyes at him. He knew that I didn't like to cliff dive, but I would gladly watch the guys do it. Unfortunately the past few times I have been to watch them, Paul was there and tried to get me to jump along with them. Then after I would refuse to jump he would call me names and such. So I wasn't really up to being called names for not jumping off of a freaking high cliff into the rocky waters.

"Quil I really don't feel like being insulted by Paul today for not jumping." I explained to him not moving from my position.

Now it wasn't like Paul and I hated each other, because we didn't, but sometimes we would clash. Truth be told I actually had a crush on Paul, but I wasn't letting myself get too close to him. That was because he was a werewolf, and all werewolves imprint, and I didn't want my heart to get broken when he imprinted on someone who wasn't me. Though I can guarantee that I will still be very upset when he does finally imprint.

I knew that Quil wasn't going to give up too easily, "Please Elexa! I will not let him say anything to you. Besides the other guys are dying to see you, since you haven't hung around us for a couple of weeks." He said cracking my resolve a little bit.

At this I rolled my eyes, "Fine, let me go put on my swimsuit." I said jumping up from the couch and heading to my room to change. I heard Quil yell "Finally" as I walked away.

We walked up to the cliff and immediately I was surrounded by a bunch of guys.

"Elexa you finally came!" Jacob said pulling me into a warm hug. I wrapped my arms around him and welcomed the huge.

I received a bunch of other hugs after that, since the guys were really happy to see me here.

"Ahhh Strawberry you decided to come." Paul said watching the guys hug me.

I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me, I really wish he would just get over calling me those silly little names.

"Yes I did. Now don't you go on saying anything about me not wanting to jump today, because I don't feel like dealing with that today." I spoke to him hoping that this would get him to understand that I hate when he makes me feel bad for not jumping.

He held his hands up in surrender, "Alright Strawberry, I won't bother you about not jumping. Besides I think Quil will kill me if I continue bugging you." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah he has a point." Quil added making me smile at my cousin.

* * *

><p>I sat in my usual spot on a rock that overlooked the cliff, while the boys prepared to do the jumping.<p>

About an hour later, after the boys finished cliff diving, we were all huddled around a fire on the beach. Since the sun was starting to set and it was getting a little cooler.

"So Elexa, why haven't you come around lately? Do you not enjoy hanging around us?" Jared asked me as we all settled in.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Of course I love being around you guys. I have been busy with school work and stuff, but I promise I won't go that long without talking to you guys again." I told them truthfully.

"Good, because I have missed being able to pick on you." Paul said earning a few chuckles from the guys. I just rolled my eyes at him, why did he have to be immature?

The rest of the night was pretty fun, since the guys were telling me stories of all the things I have missed in the last couple of weeks. I really loved being around these guys.

The end of the night rolled around and I knew that I would have to walk home in the dark, but I knew someone would walk me home, they always did.

"Okay who wants to walk me home?" I asked standing up from my spot.

I saw Paul shoot up, "I'll do it!" he said quickly so that no one else would be able to offer first.

"Sure. Okay I'll see the rest of you later." I said to the boys and I received a bunch of mumbled replies. "Alright then, shall we get going?" I asked Paul catching him staring at me.

He shook out of his trance, "Oh yes, let's go." He said waving bye to the boys and walking beside me.

Paul was acting weird and I needed to find out. By weird I mean he has been bothering me a lot more lately, but then he goes ad does sweet things like walking me home. He was seriously beginning to confuse me.

We were about a block from my house when I decided to finally ask him why he was acting this way.

"Hey Paul, can I ask you a question?" I asked him in a small voice.

He looked over at me briefly, "Sure Strawberry, what's on your mind?" He asked using that stupid nickname he made up for me. I will admit that it is a little cute that he made up a little nickname for me, but I was sort of over it as well.

So I decided to just ask him straight out, "Why have you been acting weird around me lately?" I asked looking at the ground as we continued to walk.

I heard him sigh, "What do you mean? I haven't been acting weird at all around you. Your're probably imagining things." He said quickly.

I stopped walking and looked up at him, "Yes you have Paul. You have been picking on me a lot more lately, and I kind of don't like it." I said getting fed up that he was just going to play dumb about it.

He rolled his eyes, and I could see he was getting a little angry at the conversation.

"No I have not. I have been treating you the way that I always treat you." He defended himself now not looking at me. "I need to go now." He said turning around and running the other direction.

I stood there a little confused as to what just happened. Did he really just ditch me like that? Quil will not be happy if he knew that Paul didn't even walk me all the way home. Instead he got all hormonal and ditched me a half a block away.

Sighing I turned back to head home. Paul obviously didn't want to talk about it right now, and he may be right. Maybe I'm just being weird about all of this since I have been crushing on him a lot more lately.

I tried to push those thoughts out of my head for the rest of the night. If Paul keeps up this weird behavior, I was going to talk to Quil about it since he is a part of Paul's pack.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days I didn't really see Paul at all. Whenever Quil would drag me out to hang out with the boys, Paul would always find some excuse as to why he couldn't come. I was almost positive that he was trying to avoid me and I didn't know why.<p>

Quil was over my house for the night since our parents decided to go have a movie night alone. We were just hanging out and watching a movie. I decided I was going to ask him what was going on with Paul.

"Hey Quil have you noticed that Paul has been acting weird lately." I commented randomly.

Immediately I saw his attitude change.

"Nope, he has be acting pretty normal to us." Quil said shaking his head, but I could tell he was lying. Something told me he knew exactly why Paul is acting the way he is. It's pretty damn obvious that he is ignoring me.

There was no way that I was going to leave it at that, "Come on Quil, I already know that Paul is ignoring me. He was acting weird the night he walked me home from the bonfire." I was quiet for a minute hoping that Quil would answer me, but he did not. "Does he have a girlfriend or something?" I asked the question I honestly didn't want to know the answer to.

Quil looked conflicted, "Okay okay, I'll tell you what's going on with him. He uh, he met his imprint." Those words broke me right in half.

Even though I had done nearly everything to prevent myself from getting hurt like this, I was still deeply hurt. Now I would never get a chance to tell him how I felt about him. I just wanted to curl into a ball and cry now, but I had to keep my composure in front of my cousin.

I put on the fakest smile, "Oh wow that is great!" I said hoping that I was masking my sadness.

"Yeah, it has really changed him. He is a whole new guy." Quil continued only making me feel a lot sadder. "Oh wow, I almost forgot that I'm on watch tonight. I'll see you later Elexa!" He exclaimed hoping off the couch and nearly running out the door.

Paul found his imprint.

I feel so empty.

I just knew that I wasn't meant for him. Yet, I still got my hopes up with the possibility that I could be his imprint. Of course I'm not.

The tears were now falling down my face, and all you could hear were my heart-wrenching sobs. I curled up on the couch and just let my pain out, since there was nothing else I could do.

Instead of Paul ignoring everyone, now it was me. I didn't feel like being around the guys at the moment. One of them was bound to feel my pain, and I didn't need that. Quil was worried about me, but I was good with hiding my feeling around him. My parents didn't even know about it, and it was going to stay that way.

* * *

><p>The day came when I couldn't ignore the guys anymore. Jacob and Jared cornered me one morning and dragged me out of my house, saying that we were spending the day at Emily and Sam's. Well really they dropped me off to help Emily cook, while they went for a run.<p>

Emily and I made casual conversation for a while, until she noticed I was hiding something.

"Are you okay Elexa?" She asked as she was mixing some muffin mix.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied.

She put the bowl down, "Elexa I know you're not okay. The minute you walked into the house I could feel your sadness. What is going on?" She asked being very serious.

I swallowed hard already feeling the tears building up.

"This is about Paul isn't it?" Damn Emily was good.

"Yes." I managed to squeak.

"You didn't lose your chance with him."

This confused me, "How? He found his imprint. I can't compete with her."

Emily was about to respond when we heard the guys outside, "Just talk to him." She said right before they all walked through the door. I excused myself to the bathroom to make myself look like I hadn't just been crying.

They were all sat around the kitchen table, even Paul. It hurt just to see him sitting there looking completely fine. I wonder where she is, his imprint.

Jacob saw me and pulled me into the seat beside him. I did my best not to look over at Paul, because I knew if I did I would break apart again.

After the boys ate a ton of food they decided to go walk on the beach, and well I had no choice but to go with them. All I wanted to do was go home and barricade myself in my room once again, so I could try to forget everything.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Paul asked coming up beside me.

I shook my head.

"Oh come on Strawberry. It will take five minutes." He said rolling his eyes.

Sighing I just nodded. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the forest so we could have some privacy.

We stood there in silence for a good two minutes before I got fed up with the silence.

"Are you going to talk, or are we just going to stand here staring at our shoes all day?" I asked obviously pissed off.

This shook Paul out of his silence, "Yes, now don't get feisty." He spoke.

I was now looking right at him, "Sooo?"

"Quil told you that I found my imprint, didn't he?" Paul asked.

"Obviously. Is that all, because there's other things I would rather be doing." I said turning away from him.

He grabbed my arm, "Elexa wait!" He used my actual name for once.

"You called me Elexa!" I said a bit shocked.

"Isn't that your name?"

"Yes, but you never use it. You always call me Strawberry, even though I told you to stop over a million times."

Paul looked guilty of that, "Yeah I'm sorry about that."

"So where's your imprint?" I asked the burning question that had been on my mind all day.

I found Paul staring at me, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking and that scared me.

"That's the problem. My imprint has no idea she's my imprint." He said to me.

"Why are you telling me this? You should be telling this to her." I said trying to mask my sadness again. It was enough that some other girl was going to get to spend the rest of her life with the guy that I love, so I didn't want to hear him talking about her.

Paul looked surprised, almost like I was missing something.

"Elexa, that is exactly why I'm telling you."

Wait, what?

"What?"

Paul sighed, "Elexa you are my imprint." He clarified and I swear that time stood still at that moment.

"I-I'm your imprint? How long have you known?" I asked still very shocked.

"I've known for about a month. I saw you walk out of school one day while I was waiting for Seth. At that moment everything became clear, and all I wanted to do was kiss you."

"Wow, why have you waited so long to tell me? Also if you knew I was your imprint then why were you still messing me?"

"I did that because I didn't know how to tell you. Also Quil told me not to tell you until he was sure that I wasn't lying to him about you being my imprint."

"Oh wow. Umm you don't know how happy this makes me!"

"Really, you're happy to be my imprint?"

"Yes, I have liked you for quite a while."

"This is great!" Paul said with a huge smile on his face, "So will you go out with me?" He added.

I nodded with a huge smile upon my face, "Of course I will."

Paul pulled me into an unexpected kiss, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, I guess." I said making him chuckle.

"Just kiss me some more." He said pulling me into another kiss.

After that the guys basically found us making out, and well Quil wasn't really surprised to find us like that. He promised to make Paul pay if he ever hurt me, but I have faith that Paul won't do that. I'm his imprint after all.


End file.
